


Wings

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: I drew a thing first, I think I was tired, I wrote this awhile ago, Other, angst bro, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: We're all broken in some way...But that's ok...





	

_We're all broken in some way..._  
Gladion had watched in horror was his father disappeared, hidden behind the door. He wasn't meant to be there, he was meant to be with Lillie and Wicki... But he'd missed Dad, he hadn't seen him in weeks.  
Mother was on the floor, screaming out for Dad to come back to her, her face screwed up with her crying.  
Gladion never told anyone he'd been there.  
Weeks had passed and Mother had taken him to SLA. He'd met Null.  
He'd run away with Null, unable to stand the torture, the pain and loneliness. He wanted to be free...   
But how was he meant to be free with broken wings?

_We're all broken in some way..._  
Lillie missed her family. She missed Mother's warmth and Father's caring words, she missed Gladion's company. But Gladion was gone, having disappeared much like Father, with no leads and no hope of finding him again.  
And Mother...  
Mother just wasn't the same. She seemed to have a hawks eye, watching everything Lillie did and everything she ate from her office.   
Mother became cold and harsh,would go on and on about how Lillie wasn't beautiful enough, she wasn't trying hard enough.  
Cosmog had needed her, and she'd needed it.  
So she ran.  
As best she could with broken wings...

 

Moon sat in her hospital bed, her small four year old body sore and scratched. The doctors said it was amazing she'd gotten out with little to no injury, that her vocal cords would heal with time.   
Dad's leg was broken but he laughed it off, joking about it teaching him a lesson.  
As the weeks went by her visitors stopped coming, her friends abandoning her when they found she couldn't reply to their questions as quickly as they wanted.  
She grew lonely, her only friend her brother.  
He stayed by her side.  
Until Dad left.   
Until Mum moved to Alola.  
Until he began to drift away too.  
Her wings may of healed, but she'd never be able to take flight with this heavy weight in her heart...

_We're all broken in some way..._  
Sun smiled as his parents surrounded Moon with love and affection, smiled when he was leaning Sign Language with her. But he wasn't happy.  
He loved being away from home, being away from Mum and Dad and Moon.  
He hated going back, hated seeing Mum and Dad shower Moon. Hated seeing Moon only frown, like she was the most lonely and unloved person in the world.   
But he stayed by her side because that's what brothers do.  
But Father's are meant to stay with their kids and partners.  
Families were meant to stay in their home town until they were old.  
Mother's weren't meant to raise teenagers alone.  
Mother's weren't meant to pack up and move half way across the world at the drop of the hat.  
His wings may of been full and strong but the heat kept him grounded.

 

Children were meant to be raised by their Mothers and Fathers, not by their Grandfathers.  
But Hau didn't mind. He loved Tutu. He loved him but he also missed his parents.  
He was happy, happy to have a roof over his head and a warm meal waiting for him when he ran home, covered in dust and twigs.  
But...  
He wanted to be strong, he wanted to become a Kahuna. Tutu was too sheltering, not letting Hau choose a starter until he was 13. And the only reason he did was because two kids had moved from Kanto to Alola.   
It hurt, to know the only reason Tutu was letting him get a Pokemon was because he was giving one to two new kids.  
His wings may be clipped, but he'd fly some day.

_But that's ok_


End file.
